


With only my crown on

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crack, M/M, Royalty, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Toni is the king. Lucas is the thief. Both are in for quite a surprise.





	With only my crown on

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request, and I don't even know what I did here, and I'm so sorry for it.

Toni can’t sleep.

This must be the hottest summer out of Toni’s twenty-eight. Well, not like he can remember all of them, but he is literally melting under the thin blanket. He’s considered sleeping naked, but then thought it probably wasn’t appropriate for a king.

And on top of everything, the royal apartments are in a tower. Which means that it gets damn cold in the winter, and damn hot in the summer.

He throws the blanket aside and gets up to open the window. The guards wouldn’t be happy, as they check the windows every night before leaving Toni’s apartments, but he is in a freaking _tower_. And unless they want a king baked to death in his own bed, they will just have to suck it up.

He returns to the bed and sighs. Not like it makes anything significantly better. There is not even the slightest breeze coming from the outside. He tosses and turns for a few more minutes, then throws the blanket away once again.

Be damned royal manners, he’s sleeping naked.

He shreds the ridiculous nightdress and gets back in bed. Yes, better. After a while, he dares to throw one leg over the blanket. Yes. _Definitely_ better. Why didn’t he start sleeping naked earlier?

Oh, because he’s the king, probably. And if he doesn’t wake up before his servants come in the morning, they will be in for quite some surprise, but… he’s an early riser anyways.

 

*

 

He wakes up when he hears a rustling sound. He frowns, eyes still closed. There are no trees outside of his window, only the ivy on the walls.

He waits, and the rustling intensifies, getting closer, almost like… someone was climbing the ivy.

Which would have to be a complete fool or a suicidal person.

But… if his guards were so careful about the windows being closed, then they probably thought it wasn’t impossible to climb up the tower. Toni listens carefully. After a while, a quiet thud sounds from the direction of the window. Yes, there is definitely someone in the room.

Toni grabs the sword he always keeps next to his bed and jumps up, aiming it at the intruder.

“Who are you?” he barks. “What do you want?”

The man looks positively shocked. “I… eh… oh God, this is…” he stutters, and then starts to laugh.

Toni keeps the sword aimed at him, and feels for his crown on the nightstand, putting it on his head to look more kingly.

The man almost doubles over with laughter. Only then Toni realizes that he’s standing there naked, with only the crown on his head.

“Sorry, I…” the man says and wipes away a tear. “Oh my God.”

Toni looks to the door. He should definitely call the guards, but he’s… well, all naked, save for a sword and his crown. Dealing with the situation alone seems to be the better option, at least before he finds a way to get more presentable.

“What is your name?” he demands, moving slightly aside so that the chair standing there covers his private parts from the view. 

The man seems to have calmed down a bit. “Lucas,” he says.

“What are you doing here?” Toni demands. “You came to kill me?”

“What?” Lucas’ eyes go wide. “No! I just came to steal some jewels, I’m no murderer!”

If Toni is honest with himself, he also thinks he doesn’t look like a murderer, but he can never be sure.

“Can’t we just… pretend this never happened?” Lucas suggests. “I climb back down, like I’ve never been here…”

“You wanted to steal from the king!” Toni says in his most menacing way.

Lucas lifts up his hands. “No, chill, I wasn’t really going to do it,” he says. “Well, I was, at first, but then I…”

“Then you what?”

“Well… saw the _real_ royal jewels,” Lucas says and starts laughing so loudly that the guards pour in the room without Toni actually summoning them. “Oh, shit,” he sighs, realizing what he’s gotten into.

“Your Grace!” one guard exclaims, although Toni now looks everything but graceful. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Toni growls. Only his pride is hurt here. “Hand me my night robe!”

The guard searches the room and then hands Toni the silk robe, and also his slippers. The rest of the guards are arresting Lucas in the meanwhile.

“Do you want him executed right now, Your Grace?” the captain of the guards asks Toni.

“Um… no,” Toni says, although he probably should have the man executed. It’s the only way to ensure he doesn’tspread the word about the… royal jewels. “Take him to the dungeons.”

The guards bow to him and march Lucas out of the room. Toni sits on the bed, and finally takes off his crown. He feels really stupid now. The guy looked like he desperately needed money, and he probably really did when he risked his life climbing up a damn tower on ivy branches. Perhaps he should have let him climb back down… after all, he didn’t intend to hurt anyone.

But Toni is also the king, and a king has to do what a king has to do.

At least when someone sees him doing it.

He rummages through his wardrobe for some normal clothes, because the night robe and slippers are just ridiculous, and walks out of the room.

 

*

 

The dungeons are pleasantly cold. Toni considers moving in there himself for the summer. Which, of course, will not happen, because he is the king and all.

He stands in front of Lucas’ cell and crosses his arms.

“Oh, you look different… dressed,” Lucas says.

“Shut up, or I’ll really have you executed,” Toni growls.

“I thought you were going to do that anyway.”

“No,” Toni says. “If you promise that you will keep the… adventure… to yourself.”

“Oh, I can promise you that,” Lucas nods and giggles. “Because nobody would believe me anyway.”

Toni just sighs and unlocks the door of the cell.

Lucas gives him a suspicious look. “Can you do this?”

“Of course I can. I am the king,” Toni says. “And after all, you just wanted to _see_ the royal jewels, right?”

_Jesus, this still sounds wrong._

Lucas stifles another giggle. “Of course.”

“Well, that’s not a crime. So you’re free to go,” Toni says.

Lucas smiles. _He actually looks nice when he’s not laughing like an idiot,_ Toni thinks. “Thanks,” he says.

Toni nods. “Next time you want to see the royal jewels, you should come through the door instead,” he says then.

_Still sounds wrong._

“Of course, Your Grace,” Lucas bows theatrically. “I think I’ll definitely have to see them again.”

Toni wants to die. Probably he should find another job, because as king he’s pitiful.


End file.
